Hunting the Past
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Dian Jordan is a single parent trying to raise her Turian-human hybrid son the best she can, but then her past comes back to haunt her. Seems her ex has gotten himself into some trouble and now the council wants Dian to help them catch him. First ME fic!


Hunting the Past

Chapter 1

"Sit down, Seth." I scolded, my five year old. I gave him the dreaded mommy glare and he immediately stopped running around the kitchen, screaming like a banshee, and took his seat at the table.

"What're we gonna do today?" He asked in his adorably husky voice. The sound of it always made me smile. It was as if he was trying to sound like a grown man.

"We've got to do some planting today if we're going to have a good harvest by the winter. So after breakfast run and get your suit and helmet on." I replied as I filled his plate with scrambled eggs

"Okay." He beamed back and then started shoveling his eggs into his mouth.

He preferred human food, but I tried to feed him as much Turian food as possible. I wanted him to have at least an appreciation for his Turian heritage, even though the Turians did not _appreciate_ him. You see …I am human. Seth is half human and half Turian. The marriage between a human and a Turian is probably the most taboo of any interspecies relationship, given that Turians and humans aren't exactly on good terms.

Seth's father, a Turian Spectre, left me a few weeks before I discovered I was pregnant. I haven't seen him since then. Though my heart shattered into pieces when he left, I somehow managed to pull myself together enough to take control of the situation. We had once lived on the Turian home world, but the Turians became so hostile against me and so disgusted by the idea of a Turian-human hybrid that I had no other choice but to flee for the sake of my son. I settled on one of it's moons. We're practically the only ones settled here, but that's fine. I've never really had time to be lonely, with a rambunctious son running around.

I had just started eating when a loud bang at the door made me jump in my seat. I swallowed hard, staring at the door as if at any moment it would open and _he'd_ be standing there. I shook my mind free of that silly thought. I wanted to punch myself for even imagining it. After five years, you'd think I'd be over him already. I truly hated my weakness.

I got up and got my gun from it's hiding place on top of the fridge.

"Seth, go to your room." I ordered, loading my pistol and switching off the safety.

"What's happening, mommy?" He asked, fear warping his small voice.

"I said go to your room!" I barked, baring my teeth at him. His Turian blood was very strong. In many ways he was more Turian than human. Not only did he look more like a Turian, but he also reacted more to their mannerisms. Snarls, barks, the baring of teeth, was how female Turians corrected their young. It worked every time on my little Seth. He lowered his head, in a show of submission and took off up the stairs, his nimble body climbing the staircase two stairs at a time.

My child, now hidden safely away, I stalked towards the door cautiously. "Who's there?" I asked through the door.

"Dian Jordan?" asked a male voice. "This is Lt. James Barrow. I've been sent by the alliance to retrieve you?"

I hit a button by the door to flush the airlock with oxygen before opening the door.

"Retrieve me for what?" I asked, discretely hiding my gun behind my back.

The man in full battle gear stood erect, his hands clasped behind his back. "The council has ordered you to the Citadel for a meeting with them."

My eyes widened in shock, "What the hell for?" I asked. I hardly thought I was of any interest to the alliance.

"I'm not sure, ma'am. You'd have to ask them."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't meet with them. I've got a kid and there's no one here to watch him."

"Then you will have to bring him along." He answered, without missing a beat. "They said that it was vital that they speak with you."

What in the world was so important? I wondered. I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine. Wait here and I'll go get my son." I said and shut the door in the lieutenant's face.

I put on my suit and helmet then got Seth ready.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I put the helmet over his head.

"To the Citadel. The Council wants to talk to me about something." I replied.

"About what?" He asked.

I smirked at him. "Wish I knew." I helped his arms into his jacket and pulled the hood down over his helmet.

"Why do I have to wear my jacket? I'm in my suit." Seth wondered aloud. His bright blue eyes shined brightly from their dark sockets.

"It's just a precaution, sweetie. You remember what happened back on Tura, right?"

His mandibles flexed slightly and by the terrified look in his eyes I knew he remembered.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Seth. I swear." I promised him. He nodded back, a fierce trust shined in his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing the glass of the helmet.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. "Love you too, Mommy."

I held his hand as we walked down the stairs and met the lieutenant at the door.

"Ready to go?" Asked Barrow.

"Yea." I replied. We followed him out to his shuttle.

I felt Seth's grip on my fingers tighten and I squeezed his hand back reassuringly. I was scared too.

We climbed on board. Seth sat on the seat next to me and Barrow sat on the one directly across from us. He took his helmet off and smiled at him. "Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Seth." He replied.

"That's a cool name." Barrow said, his smile growing.

"Thanks. My mommy gave it to me."

Barrow's dark eyes shifted over to me. "You're mom's got good taste then."

I took my helmet off and shook out my long hair.

"Can I take my helmet off? My face is hot." Asked Seth, looking pleadingly up at me.

I shot Barrow a quick, studying, look. He was still smiling. He seemed okay…for a soldier.

I nodded my okay and Seth lowered his hood and took of the helmet.

Barrow's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Seth is obviously a hybrid. While his basic structure is that of a Turian, his skin is the color of human flesh. He lacks the fringe on the top of the head and he has ten fingers and ten toes. His eyes are bright blue.

I pulled one of Seth's toys out of my bag and handed it to him. "Here. Play with your gamercom." I said, pulling his hood back over his head.

"Is he…"Barrow began.

"Half Turian?" I finished. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, glaring at him.

"N-no." He stuttered, nervously under my sharp gaze.

"Good." I smirked at him, wrapping my arm around my little boy protectively.

* * *

**Author's Note: Never thought I'd be writing a story based on a video game. But then again...Mass Effect has an awsome universe so why not? I'm afraid this story has little to do with the plots of the games, there may be some refrences. Little more than that. Even though it's a spin off type story, I hope you all will enjoy it. Reviews are much appretiated. :) Leave a review if you want more!**

**p.s. Does anyone know the name of the Turian home world? I have no idea. I just made something up. **


End file.
